


Mints

by FunkyWashingMachine



Series: Short-ass Depressing-ass Shit [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bonding, Canon Autistic Character, Coping, Cute, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Kindness, School, Short, Short & Sweet, Strangers, Stress Relief, autistic leifsdottir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Leifsdottir and Pidge being autistic Garrison buddies





	Mints

            There was nothing in there.  Whole fucking library and there was nothing in there.

            Pidge slammed the book back onto the desk.

            What the fuck else was there?  Something, somewhere.  Some day.

             She let the air hiss through her teeth as she tapped her fingers together.  It hardly calmed her down.

            “Are you experiencing sensory overload?”

            She wiped her eyes and didn’t look over.

            “Go away.”

            The girl didn’t go away.

            “It happens to me, too.  Have a mint.”

            “No thanks.”

            “You want me to shut the lights off?”

            “…yeah, actually.”

            The lights turned off.  Somebody complained not far away.

            Pidge took a breath.  When she looked back the girl was gone.

            And on the desk, in a wrapper, was a mint.

**Author's Note:**

> Leifsdottir has joined my list of wives


End file.
